explorersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Explorers - Miao Hang
The Explorers Written by Miao Hang / translated by Little Cherry /proof read by Cameron The explorers march forward courageously! The biggest secret in the universe is life. The secrets of life determine its everlasting charms, which have preoccupied and driven many spiritual cultivators since the Archean era when looking for ways of reaching immortality... People believed their endeavours were useless... However, it’s hard to imagine the wave upon wave of forerunners with seemingly endless successors exploring and researching life. People are used to seizing the day to enjoy their limited life, but explorers devote their lives merely for exploration. What is life? Exploring life is like Kua-Fu chasing the sun, however, those determined spiritual cultivators still charge forward working on it very hard following along the ecliptic, solstice and equinox, looking for the secret in the twelve zodiacs and dreaming that they could figure it out... Where does life come from? Where does it go in such a hurry? --Miao-Hang This method, ultimate, unfathomable and subtle Throughout myriad calamities of reincarnation, it’s hard to run into Today I hear and see this; I accept and maintain the faith I am willing to decipher Tathagata true meanings --Tang Dynasty, Wu, Zetian Foreword The Life Sciences of the Universe, written by Monk Miao-Hang of Taiping Tianshi Temple, is a legendary booklet. The content is all inclusive and comprehensive, including theologies, religious studies, chi-gong studies and scientific hypotheses. The content first points out why humans need spiritual ascension, then it draws out the topics of the life on earth, origin of life in universe, the immortality of life forms, and the timeliness of life phenomenon. The article points out the blindness and feasibility of religious practices and chi-gong practices based on the hypothesis of life sciences of the universe. This booklet is a rare treasure for those who practice spiritual ascension in various religions and for chi-gong practitioners. There is one important theory in the article. It points out the living body has the energy levels which are categorized into 12 positive (12) and 12 negative (12) different energy levels. Actually, the spiritual ascensions of chi-gong practices and religious practices are to elevate the energy levels of living beings so they can obtain a better form of expression of life. For this reason, these series introduce the practices, methods and theories of theologies, Buddhism, Taoism, Shamanism, yoga studies, and chi-gong studies, etc. These also highlight spiritual ascension practices of Chinese theology, the “Jiu Ying Kun Lun Shen Gong” and “Jiu Yang Kun Lun Shen Gong”, and Buddhist Guan-Yin Fa Men Mee Gong. This series points out important differences between the nature of sciences and religions, and of each superficial characteristic. The nature of the sciences is to study the phenomenon of life, but religious studies focus on the nature of life. Sciences study the carrier of life, also called the host body of life. However, religious studies focus on substance of life, or more exactly the agent of life. The differences in their characteristics are that sciences are not affected by psychological factors. However, religious studies are if you believe it, then it is; if you don’t, then it isn’t. This series further point out the characteristics of chi-gong studies: “If you do not believe it, then it doesn’t work.” Therefore, chi-gong belongs to the field of religious studies, not of science. The theory of speed of light constant field is mentioned in the series; the series also mentions UFO is from two different places. The series also involve tremendous amount of legends of deities and not many people know about these legends. Hong-Chun. December 27, 1994. 探索者 探索者勇往直前！ 天地间最大的秘密是生命。 生命所蕴藏的秘密，决定了它永不消失的魅力。这个魅力吸引和驱使自太古以来的修行者去求仙盘道……人们也是这样认为︰那是徒劳无益…… 想不到那却是一支前仆后继的，对生命探求的先知。 人们只是习惯抓住一切机会去享受有限的生命，探索者却是把它付出，仅仅是为探索。 生命是什么？ 对它的探求即使犹如夸父逐日，但执着的修行者却依然是向前奔波。沿着黄道，黑白月道，在十二宫中寻觅，梦幻着能有个究竟…… 它是从何处来？ 又匆匆忙忙到何处去？ ——妙航 无上甚深微妙法 百千万劫难遭遇 我今见闻得受持 愿解如来真实意 ——大唐‧武则天 前言 太平天师寺妙航和尚编写的“宇宙生命学”是一本传奇性的小册子，其内容包罗万象，涉及神学、宗教学、气功学以及科学假说。 就其内容来看，首先提出人为什么要修炼，然后引出地球生命、宇宙生命的起源，以及生命体的永恒性、生命现象的时间性。 根据宇宙生命学的理论（假说），指出宗教界、气功界关于修持的盲目性与可行性。这对于宗教界修行的人，以及进行气功修炼的人来说，本丛集是难得的珍品。 文中，一个重要的理论，是指出生命体是具有能量等级的，共分为正、负各十二个等级。气功修炼、宗教界的修行，其实质是设法提高生命体的能量等级，从而获得较佳的生命表现形式。 为此，丛集介绍了神学、佛学、道学、巫学、瑜伽学、气功学等等的修持方式、方法及理论，并重点介绍了中国神学修炼功法，即“九阴昆仑神功 ”和“九阳昆仑神功”，以及佛门观音法门密功。 本丛集指出科学与宗教学的本质区别与表征区别，其本质区别是，科学研究的是生命现象，而宗教学研究的是生命本质，科学是研究生命载体，即生命的客体，而宗教是研究生命本体，即生命的主体。 其表征区别在于，科学不受心理因素的干扰，而宗教学是信则灵，不信则不灵。 丛集进而指出气功学的属性：“不信则不灵”，是属于宗教学范畴，而不属于科学范畴。 文中提出了光速物质带的理论，并指出飞碟是来自两个不同的地方。 丛集涉及了大量的仙神传奇，而这些传奇又是鲜为人知的。 宏纯 一九九四年十二月二十七日